


His Favorite Christmas Story

by allison221b



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Singing, karoake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison221b/pseuds/allison221b
Summary: Darcy sings in clubs and bars a lot but hardly anyone knows. She gets nervous singing in front of people she knows, but when she inadvertantly ends up at the same bar as the Avengers, she decides to suck it up and sing. She sings a song from a modern band, but a song about the time the two super soldiers would’ve been familiar with. (song: His Favorite Christmas Story, by Capital Lights)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, pretty much exactly how I first typed it except for a few revisions.
> 
> I know it's not Christmastime, but who cares
> 
> also, the title of the fic is the name of a song by Capital Lights, so all credit to them.

Darcy Lewis was good at a lot of things: but at the moment, her top three were creating playlists for people, being Jane’s intern, and singing the occasional song at an open mic night.

It wasn’t something she broadcasted to everyone, but Jane knew. She did all right; tips were decent, but sometimes she got discouraged because not many people came.

It was Christmas time and for the first time in years, she wasn’t going home this year. Her parents were going on vacation for the holidays, and so Darcy was relegated to stay in New York with Jane.

Bless Jane and her saintly ways because she chose to stay and do some work over the break.

It also might have something to do with the fact that Tony Stark was very interested in Jane’s work, and offered to help in any way he could. But Darcy knew Jane cared about her and was also staying so Darcy wouldn’t be all alone in her apartment.

Through this connection, Darcy met some of the other Avengers, namely a couple supersoldiers.

She had struck up a conversation with Bucky Barnes, who didn’t talk much, but she managed to make him smile.

After that, Steve Rogers himself had thanked her for treating Bucky normally and not walking on eggshells.

The three of them formed a odd little trio, but it worked.

She never told them about her singing though, so whenever she was scheduled to play somewhere, she made excuses.

Confident though she was, she felt nervous about singing in front of her friends.

-

She should’ve known the Avengers would go out together for Christmas.

And she should’ve known that the café nearest the tower would be where they would congregate.

Darcy spotted them through the window before she walked in.

She had planned to sing a Christmas song about lost love. Would her two supersoldier friends like it? Or would it just bring painful memories to the surface?

Shit.

She could bail.

But her car was three blocks away, and it was cold standing in the snow.

She could do this.

She could play in front of her friends, most of whom didn’t even know she played guitar, least of all sang.

What was it about being on stage in front of people she knew that made her more nervous than singing for strangers?

It would be okay, she told herself.

She was Darcy freaking Lewis.

Guitar in one hand, she used the other to push open the door.

She was cutting it a little close to when the open mic night started, so she began to make her way to the stage when she heard her name

“Hey, Lewis!”

Stark’s voice rang out across the tables, pint in hand, Santa hat adorning his head

The others were sitting at several tables, Clint and Natasha at one, close to Steve and Bucky, then Thor, Bruce and Tony at a third.

She smiled at his grin, trying to hide her nerves

“hey Tony,”

“have a drink with us. I’m buying. The eggnog isn’t going to drink itself” he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye

“actually, I have something else I’m doing here” the sooner she got on stage, the sooner she could get started. Then her nerves would go away (hopefully)

He frowned

“like what?”

“you’ll see”

Tony didn’t seem to notice her guitar, but a few of the Avengers did. Including Steve.

Darcy got her guitar out, and waited for the nod from the owner. Once he saw her, he gave it freely.

Here goes.

For Steve and Bucky, Christmas was both special and painful.

Special because it brought back memories of the two of them making forts and eating candy on Christmas Eve.

But it was painful because it was around Christmas when Bucky fell, and they were separated for so many years.

But they were together now, and were surrounded by loyal teammates who accepted Bucky wholeheartedly.

It was fun, being around new friends.

And the night got even better when Darcy walked in. She didn’t see them at first, until

Tony went over and invited her to hang with them, but she declined.

And then headed straight for the stage.

The two men looked at each other, then back at her.

Neither of them knew she played guitar or that she was playing here tonight.

She stepped to the mic and started playing, and they were transfixed.

–

from the stage, she could still see everyone.

The Avengers looked very enthused about her presence once they realized she was going to play and sing.

Nat stopped Clint from whistling, and Thor smiled.

Steve and Bucky looked surprised, but she tried not to linger on their faces.

“Hi”

she stepped to the microphone, like she’d done it a ton of times before

“I’m Darcy,”

a small chorus of “Hey” and “Yeah Darcy!” were soon shushed by Bucky and Steve, and Tony, who had turned on his phone and was filming her.

“and I’ll be singing “His Favorite Christmas Story” by Capital Lights”

–

neither Steve or Bucky had ever heard this song, but they were ready. They had gotten fairly adjusted to modern music, though they definitely still listened to the old classics they were used to.

Darcy started to sing, and a wonderful sound came out.

It endeared her even more to both men’s hearts

_He met her up in Delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress_

_December 24th, at a quarter to eleven’s when he finally got the courage to ask her to dance_

Darcy fell into her groove easily enough, and started to smile as she used played along

Eyebrows went up and jaws dropped

Her beautiful, husky voice fit the song really well.

And a couple supersoldiers were taken even more by surprised by her ability and the words.

The song went on, all about a guy who met a girl he liked, but never caught her name. After one dance, they parted ways, but he still told the story to whomever he met on the road.

 

Steve felt like the song was written about him. Save for a few details, it reminded him of Peggy, and his nervous nature around attractive women.

But it spoke to longing and nostalgia, two things he had in spades.

Bucky definitely felt the same way; his eyes smiled along with his mouth.

 

The song was nearing the end, and those final verses pulled on everyone’s heartstrings

Darcy figured it would, but she hoped Steve and Bucky would be okay.

(Steve especially.)

_He said ma’am could you share a little holiday cheer_

_A simple Christmas story’s all he wanted to hear_

_But his eyes filled with tears at the words he spoke_

_Because his favorite Christmas story was the one that she told_

_She said I met him up in Delaware in 1937_

_Though I never caught his name_

_He was a traveling man_

_December 24th, at a quarter to eleven_

_I’m so glad he found the courage_

_To ask me to dance_

It was quiet for about a second before the whole crowd erupted with cheers, the Avengers were loudest of all.

And the two near the front, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, amid tears in their eyes, stood up and clapped, smiling back at Darcy.

This began a tradition of everyone going to that bar at Christmastime and listening to at least one of their member sing for everyone.

The End.


End file.
